Death Battle Season 2 Ep 4: Ryuko Matoi vs Akame
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Akame ga Kill vs Kill La Kill! Which badass anime chick who looks good while kicking ass will win? Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill? Or Akame from Akame Ga Kill?


DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 EPISODE 4:

Ryuko vs Akame

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: These two anime chicks are badasses in fighting but they have the most important trait to be an awesome character.

Silver: They have to look good while also kicking ass!

Demon: Like Ryuko Matoi...the life Fiber-Human hybrid from Kill La Kill!

Silver: And Akame...the Demon Blade assassin from Akame Ga Kill!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Welcome to Honnoji Academy everyone! A bright new school full of life and people with fucking clothing that increases their strength, speed, and intelligence based on the star ranked. A giant man who doesn't look 18 who is the security enforcer. Crazy Club Leader who are out to get you! And a Student body president with ridiculous eyebrows who love to be dramatic and in to be in dramatic lighting, whose in control of everyone so much that they have to literally bow down to her every time she's around them. But this academy isn't that bad! The clothing they have is outrageous to a point! But this school isn't the only problem we have in this world.

Demon: There in a alien life form known as the Life Fibers which is the main inn put into clothing at has helped us evolve to what we are now. These fibers goal is to consume all of life on a planet before dissolving the planet itself into nothing but dust then goes to the next world after they're done with this world. The ones who are helping the life fibers are the Kiryuin family which is own by Ragyo Kiryuin who puts a piece of the main life fiber it self into each piece of clothing they make. They want to make this world beautiful while engulfing the world in life fibers. But their plans is about to be foiled by one loudmouth , brash, badass chick in a skimpy uniform. The Life Fiber-Human hybrid herself...Ryuko Matoi!

Ryuko: I'll take my own path no matter what anyone else says!

Ryuko Matoi:

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

Weight: 177 Lb

Gender: Female

Species: Life Fiber-Human hybrid

Occupation: Honnoji Academy Student

Birthplace: Japan

Silver: Ryuko is the main protagonist of the series Kill La Kill who is a exchange student into the Honnoji Academy after her father Isshin Matot has been murdered by the crazy pig tailed umbrella holding girl herself Nui Harime with her own piece of the scissor blade that her father has made. Wait...I think we are going to fast and we should fast about that stuff later let's get back to Ryuko! Ryuko went to Honnoji Academy for answers being her fathers murder and she found a lead. Find Satsuki Kiryuin and then she can find her fathers killer. But things went bad really...really fast.

Demon: Like when she finally found Satsuki she got right hooked by a bald midget in a boxing uniform and got the shit record by him...to say it bluntly...she got Rockeyed into next week by a long shot. After a hasty retreat from a stolen motorcycle she went back to her fathers home to find answers. Until she fell into a hole to a large waste dumped full of destroyed clothing and after she feel down there she had cut herself onto a piece of c!othing.

Silver: But is wasn't any ordinary clothes. That she bleed over...this was clothing called a Kamui which is fully made out of life fibers. But these clothing need blood of third wearer to function and activate. Her clothing was called Senketsu which was made by her father pacificly for Ryuko herself and it need more blood the more embarrassed she gets. But it became minimum cause of the close bond they had made with each other. Oh didn't we mention this is a living and moving sailor suit? But only Ryuko can hear him and gives her advice to fight and strategy in combat. But they had a bad turning out when ey first met. Like he forcefully stripped her to drink her blood.

Senketsu: Blood! Put me on! So I can have it! (Wraps himself around Ryuko and force her onto the ground)

(Ryuko screams and falls into a pile of clothing)

Senketsu:

-A Kamui

-A Goku uniform entirely made of Life Fibers

-Made by Isshin Matoi

-Created pacificly for Ryuko

-Needs her blood to function

-Can move on his own free will

-Can talk to Ryuko

Demon: Senketsu has multiple different forms while his experience in battling. He can shape shirt into a giant eye version of himself so he can bind and immobilize her enemies also can crush her enemies in them as well. Ryuko can rip up and throw them back at her opponent. She can also turn him into steel like blades around her arms and uses them to strike. She can also make her body as strong as iron and can be like armor...even though she's barely wearing ANYTHING!.

Silver:Damn! Why don't we visit this place more often!? We always go to the fucked up places more eh awesome places like this with girls showing third asses and tits! But there's also a reason hey don't have a lot of clothing on them told that the less clothing on her the more ewasier for her to control him and the less blood he would need to be activated! But let's not get so much into that. Let's talked more about Senketsu...he also has Thread Manipulation where he can extend his threes to wrap around his and Ryuko opponents. He can also use Ryuko Scissor blade as grappling hook As well. He can use the spikes around her skirt and can use them to anchor Ryuko to the ground.

Thread Manipulation:

-Can extends threads

-Morphed into a grappling hook with Ryuko Scissor Blade

-can anchor Ryuko down with the spike on her skirt

-Can stretch and extend the size of himself to bind and hurt their enemies.

Demon: But thats not all he can do! He has the Senketsu Senjin let Him form blade on Ryuko body and can make her skirt become a saw blade as well. She can also use her own blood to make weapons as well with the senjin form. The Senketsu Shippu alouds her the power of flight by turning her lower half into a jet a let's her go at fast speed in the air. Then the Senjin Shippu puts both forms together but it drains her of blood more and can tire her out even more then usual.

Silver: Then her strongest form is when she goes to her Bezerk state. In the is form which increases her physical body but constantly drains blood from her and can be the death of her as well. She can only do is form if her anger is pushed over the limit like her first encounter with Nui when she discovered she killed her father. In this form she loses all reason and can chase e place around her to break. She'll attack anyone around her who is friend or foe. But she has gotten out of this form before as well. Then they have Infinite ability where he absord all life fibers on earth to make Ryuko and His own power limitless! When doing this he actually absorbed Ragyo absolute Submission letting them have control over all life fibers. And tis a loud them to activate the Senketsu Kisaragi!

Demon: Senketsu Kisaragi is the final form of Senketsu which heighten third Powers even more and gives them the pose ROF flight but after using this it cost Senketsu his life and destroyed him in the process.

Silver: Come on! Its just clothing you wear..we don't have to get emotional about it!

Demon: you would if it was a being that shared the same pain as you...

Silver: Shut up! now Ryuko doesn't always need Senketsu for fighting! Having the Life Fibers in her gave her super strength Durability, speed and a healing factor!

Life Fiber-Human Hybrid feats:

Superhuman Strength  
-Without wearing Senketsu, she took out a group of COVERS with a single slash

-The shockwaves from her punches can leave large depressions in stone and send other humans flying

-The force of her Scissor Blade swings can form massive gashes in concrete without even touching it

-Sliced apart two buildings from afar without Senketsu

Superhuman Durability  
-With Senketsu, her skin becomes nearly as hard as steel

-Tanked an attack that destroyed an entire tower

-Easily survived an attack meant to disrupt and destroy Life Fibers

-Withstood attacks from Three-Star Goku Uniforms

-Survived a fall from orbit

Superhuman Speed

-Speedblitzed Nui

-Moved fast enough to create a tornado

-Effortlessly creates afterimages

Healing Factor0  
-After getting her heart ripped out, her heart reattached itself to her insides and the wound sealed up a second later

-Regenerated from getting split in half

-Had multiple holes ripped in her body by Ragyo, but then healed all of them in seconds  
Gets stronger the closer she get

Superhuman Willpower

-Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone

Demon: She also has the Scissor blade which is made by her Father and was made out of hard Life Fiber materials which a clouds her to cut rough Goku and Kamui uniforms with ease. With the decapitation mode she can rip the clothing of her enemies and gain the life fiber from them to make her stronger. And with the other Scissor blade she can use the rendering scissors where she can combine them to increase the damage and enter double decapitation mode increase her range. She can also increase their size to cut buildings as well and the Primonial life fiber also! She can also put e both as a scythe for more quick assaults. But she just prefers just the red scissor blade by itself.

Silver:She has amazing feats! She took out numerous one star students! Destroyed multiple COVERS with a single slash without Senketsu. She survived being cut in half and getting her heart ripped out of her chest. She defeated Nui Harime three times in a row who is the same as Ryuko. Defeated All the elite four members at least once. Defeated Satsuki while she had a piece of Senketsu. Ripped a Kamui which was bonded in her own body which would have killed her. She destroyed the original life fibers and defeated Ragyo!

Feats:

-Took out numerous One-Star students without wearing Senketsu

-Destroyed multiple COVERS with one slash and without Senketsu

-Survived getting her heart ripped out

-The shockwaves from her blows are strong enough to pulverize concrete and cut apart buildings

-Defeated all of the Elite Four members at least once

-Defeated Satsuki Kiryuin, who had a piece of Senketsu attached to her uniform at the time

-Has easily defeated Nui Harime around three times

-Destroyed the Original Life Fiber

-Fought and won against Ragyo Kiryuin

-Took over every Life Fiber on Earth by absorbing Ragyo's Absolute Submission

Demon: And she does have weaknesses. She isn't much of a strategist when it comes to fighting. She mostly goes all out with any care. She mostly will rely on Seketsu for a plan. Her Beserker form is more of curse then actually helping to her beacuase she''ll lose blood faster in it. If she gets Getting embarassed in a fight for wearing him weakens her greatly and more shame she has the more blood he'll need to work. She also pretty Hot-headed and brash always letting her emotions get the best of her in a fight.

Weaknesses:

-Isn't a strategist

-Most of her strategies are come up with by Senketsu

-Berserker form is a hinderance more than a help

Makes her lose blood very quickly

Causes her to lose control of her actions

-Getting embarrassed of Senketsu will weaken her

-Causes Senketsu to continuously drain her blood

-Has all but eradicated this problem

-Hot-headed and brash

Silver: But these problems has been solved in the series making her a more badass chick you don't want to be on the bad side of...if you piss her off...get ready to get stripped...i might actually do that.

Demon: SILVER!

Silver: What!?

Ryuko: (Sighs and shakes her head)

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: In life you have to make a decision... What will you do to survive and protect your love ones? Will you kill, will you lie, and will you even abandon them? Well in Akame Ga Kill you must do most of all three on more then one occasion. But we're talking more about two young sisters sold to a company to make the best warriors for the empire. After a harsh survival in a forest full of giant monster plants and insects they have passed the test from the organization. he oldest has became one of the most strongest of the group and became a succesful assansin and been as the most fearsome assassin in the empire. She never failed a mission. Along side her younger sister kurome. She is known as a force to be recon with.

Silver: But realized she was doing was wrong and believe she needed to change she has decided to make a difference in the empire. So she left the empire and her only sister Kurome to join the rebellion known as the night raid organization. In thier she was one of the most powerful and useful members of Night Raid. This Girl is known to everyone as...Akame of the Sword Demon Murasame.

Akame: As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders.

Akame:

Age: In her teens

Height: 5'4

Weight: ?

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Occupation: Night Raid Assassin

Birthplace: ?

Demon: Akame is one of the most strongest characters in the night raid team. She is known for quick kills and never missing a target. She has great superhuman strength. She is able to cut through muscle and bone with ease. Can also almost can cut through the Grand Chariot armor which is one of the most durable in the Imperial arms. She has super speed. She is able to dodge point blank automatic gunfire and was able to dodge lightning strikes. Lightning can go as fast as 750 Mph means she can as fast as the speed of light. Can easily out run multiple enemies with ease and little effort. She is also extremely durable. She has survived hits from the General Esdeath and lethal hits from Wave as well. She also has extreme skill from all years of experience. She is so skilled and deadly she is actually the most wanted in the night raid team. She had also killed many high-profiled people in both the empire and e revolutionary army. She has also defeated Izou and Taeko who are also skilled swordsman as well. She so skilled she can even fight bare fisted when she loses her blade. She is even stealthy enough to sneak up any opponent she has.

Strength:

-Can cut clean through muscle and bone

-Cut through a stone pillar with a single swipe

-Almost broke through Grand Chariot's armor after repeated attacks

Speed:

-Can dodge bullets

-Dodged lightning

-Easily blitzes multiple enemies at once

-Can keep up with Esdeath

-Stated by Wave that she can run at Mach speed

Durability:

-Took a hit from Wave and only suffered a few bruised ribs

-Shrugged off a hit from Esdeath

Skills:

-Is the most wanted member of Night Raid

-Trained from a young age

-Has succeeded in killing many high-profile targets in the Empire and the Revolutionary Army

-Defeated Taeko and Izou, both of whom are master swordsman in their own right

-Can fight multiple opponents at once

-Can fight bare-handed if needed

-Took on a group of thugs, disarmed one, and proceeded to slaughter the rest

-Allows her to sneak up on enemies more efficiently

Silver: But her ultimate weapon is her Teigu which is called the Murasame. The Murasame blade is able to kill anyone with one cut. It has a special type of poison in it that instantly kills whoever it cuts. But it doesn't have nyaffect on monsters or he undead and has a hard time cutting through armor. Meaning when she fights knights with heavy armor her blade is completly useless. And her weapon is known as a Taigu or an Imperial Arms which is a a special weapon as well. Its trumped card is her cutting herself and unleashing the monster inside her at increases her power.

Demon: But her trump card has a back side to it. She would have to get rid of their humanity and give in to he dinner demon inside of her. She will have to cut herself and inject herself with the poison in her blade which gives her a buff in strength and speed. She becomes fast enough to do after images and can keep up with Esdeath and go over her time stopping Trump card! But it can also affect her and kill her if she gets to careless in a fight.

Murasame\ Trump Card:

-Known as a one cut kill blade

-Has lethal poison in it to instantly kill its enemies

-Can't work against the undead and Machines

-Armor people is strong against it

-Her Trump card makes her into her inner demon

-It will buff her speed and strength

-Loses her humanity

Silver: she has impressive feats! She was one of the few kids to survive in a full forest of danger beast. She has killed Taeko one of the best assassin at the time. Defeated Zanku the beheader! Help fight against Dr. Stylish raid and defeated Toby as well who was a living machine who doesn't have any feeling to pain. Also gotten the killing blow on during his Danger Beast form. Was the only other member besides Bulat in the group to defeat White Brow Association. Killed Ibara of the four Rakshasa Demons and and Enshin and Izou of the wild hunt as well. Gave General Esdeath a decent fight at the end of the series. Defeated her sister kurome and has went over Esdeath Trump card and was the few living members of night raid left but at was only in the anime.

Feats:

-Was one of only a handful of children to survive in a forest full of Danger Beasts

-Killed Taeko, one of the strongest assassins at the time

-Defeated Zanku the Beheader

-Helped fend off Dr. Stylish's raid and destroyed Toby in the process

-Landed the killing blow on Dr. Stylish's Danger Beast form

-Defeated a member of the White Brow association by herself

-The only other member that was able to do so alone was Bulat

-Killed Ibara of the Four Rakshasa Demons

-Killed Enshin and Izou of Wild Hunt

-Gave General Esdeath a decent fight

-Fought and nearly overwhelmed Wave

-Held the upper hand against her sister Kurome in their fight

-Killed General Esdeath (anime only)

-Was one of only two members of Night Raid to survive after the war (anime only)

Silver: She does have a few weaknesses. Her blade can affect her if she's reckless and can kill her in battle. Her blades poison has a hard time against armored or non living beings in battle.

Weakness:

-Murasame can also affect the user if they're careless

-Murasame's poison doesn't work on non-living things

-Akame theoretically has a harder time against armored opponent

Demon: But despite these weaknesses she still has the strength to finish a mission.

Akame: Because my heart decided that this was the right path. I merely choose to walk path I believe in.

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Okay the combatant's are set let's settle this debate once and for all!

Silver: Its time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(On the entrance of Honnoji Academy we see a small figure with long black hair)

Akame: (Looks at a strip of paper with Ryuko face and thinks for a second) Hmmm...Now why would this girl be a threat to anyone? Oh well...a jobs a job. (Walks into the academy)

Ryuko: (Walking outside with Mako outside having a weird feeling about something)

Mako: (Notices it) Hey Ryuko you okay? You're looking like something's bad gonna happened?

Ryuko: (Shakes her head and looks at Mako with a smile) Nah its must be nothing...let's forget about it.

Senketsu: Ryuko...Someone's coming up.

Ryuko: (Looks at the figure whose Akame with her blade in her hand)

Akame: (Walks closer to her) You must be Ryuko Matoi...I'm here...to kill you (Points her blade at her)

Ryuko: (With wide eyes then looks at Mako) Mako...I'll catch up. You go up ahead.

Mako: (With a smile then nods) See ya later Ryuko! (Cartoonishly runs away from them)

Ryuko: (Opens the case from her back and draws the Scissor blade and left up her left hand and bites the wrist band on her hand)

Akame: (With a confused look)

Ryuko: (Bites it off and turns into her Kamui) Life Fiber Synchronized... Senketsu!

Akame: (Looks at her and looks away) You okay fighting like that?

Ryuko: (Deeply blushes and get into fighting stance) Shut up and let's fight!

Akame:(Nods and gets into battle stance)

FIGHT!

Akame: (charge right at her then swings her blade)

Ryuko: (Swings her scissor blade to deflect Akame)

Akame: (Quickly jumps back and disappears and then reappears on top of Ryuko)

Senketsu: Ryuko Above you!

Ryuko: (Looks up and moves back fast enough to dodge)

Akame: (Hits the ground which causes large crack to appear on it)

Ryuko: Whew that was close one! The Senketsu!

Akame: (Reappeared infront of Ryuko and lands a hit on Ryuko side) Your fate is sealed!

Ryuko: (Unresponsive then grin by grabbing her blade off of her and gets close to her face) Gonna take more then that bitch!

Akame: (With shocked eyes while looking straight at Ryuko) How!? My blade supposed to can anyone it cuts! (Looks at Ryuko body on where she hit and saw not cut marks)

Ryuko: Surprised!? (Lifts her in the air and flies up turning her legs into jets) Senketsu Shinpuu!

(They appear high in the air with Ryuko still holding on Akame sword)

Akame:(Gripping on her blade for life) Damn! How is she doing this!

(They stopped at 200 Ft in the air and Ryuko brings Akame face close to hers)

Ryuko: Have a nice fa-(Stops when Akame foot collides with her face letting go)

Akame: At least I'm getting some hits before I fall!

Ryuko: (Shakes her head with anger and flies at Akame with her blade ready to strike)

Akame: (Swings her blade at Ryuko)

(We appear at a far distance to see giant slashes at the fight it self)

(At 50 Ft in the air)

Ryuko: (Cutting her blade and shows a giant gash on Akame torso)

Akame: Urgh! (Finally lands on the ground barely getting up)

Ryuko: (lands safely on the ground with a cocky smirk) Come on is this the best you got!? I ought you could have been a better challenge for me!

Akame: (Finally gets up and raises her blade)

Ryuko: (Gets in ready position for her next attack)

Akame: (Cuts her own hand which causes the poison to go in her)

Ryuko: Huh!? What the hell you doing!? (With wide eyes)

Akame: Trump Card activate! (Her veins start showing and changing color)

Ryuko: Ha like that little trick is gonna affect m-

Akame: (Appear in front of her and hits her with her blade that sends her flying into the ground)

Ryuko: (Gets up wit a pissed off look) You done it know! (Reveal the second Scissor blade and charges at her with them)

Akame: (Created an after image and hits Ryuko back)

Ryuko: (Quickly turns around and blocks her attacks)

Akame: (Reappear again above Ryuko and slashes her again)

Ryuko: (Quickly dodges the strike and combines the blades)

Akame: (With wide eyes)

Ryuko: Take this! (Turns the blades into story feet sizes and then clips them)

Akame: (Drops her blade and extends her arms to grab the blades)

Ryuko (Closes the blades harder cutting akame in half)

(Akame lower body faos to the ground while her upper body goes in the air)

Ryuko: (Takes the blades apart and slashes Akame upper body in half)

Akame: (All three body parts are next to each other)

Ryuko: (Changes from her Kamui form and runs off to catch up to Mako)

KO!

(On the left shows Ryuko talking oo Mako. On the right shows Akame body parts on the ground with her blade sticking in the ground)

Silver: Sigh...scratch another Akame Ga Kill Waifu off the list.

Demon: Now Akame might be more level headed and more experience then Ryuko but the true question here is this. Can Akame Murasame Blade affect Ryuko body and the answer is no because Ryuko skin would turn into strong as iron when being in the Kamui. And he abilities increased greatly more then Akame trump card. And she is more durable, faster, stronger and faster. Yes akame can create after images but Ryuko has gone against being like Nui who know to have over super human abilities and has survived fallening from orbit with using Senketsu. And she is known to be powerful to cut metal and stone wit ease and was able to cut the original life fiber which is stronger hen steel.

Silver: And Ryuko always better in a one on one fight! Akame mostly goes in with a team and isn't as durable as Ryuko. And when she cut herself with her own blade she has already killed herself. And her Murasame isn't as strong as Ryuko scissor blade and could be easily overpowered by it when she has both and when she can make it into its giant size form. So in this Ryuko has the advantage in durability, Speed, Strength, and Weaponry making npretty one sided!

Demon: Looks like Ryuko was the one Dressed...for success!

Silver: The winner is Ryuko Matoi!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

(I'll show you e power of Sardines! The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for, good men to do nothing)


End file.
